Camp Fight
Camp Fight is the second episode of the Messin' With Sasquatch trilogy, and the 52nd episode of Dick Figures. Plot Red and Blue try “roughing it” and wind up getting “roughed up” instead in a wild Trail mix up with the local wild life. Characters *Blue *Red *Sasquatch Transcript (It begins with Blue out in the wild with a bag.) Blue: (sighs) Camping. Time to get away from it all. (It suddenly shows all of Blue's modern technology equipment.) Blue: Yep, got my computer, X-Station, portable DND Dice, Auto tent, and satellite phone for watching the latest throne of games. (It shows a king sitting on his throne with piles of board games.) King: Does anyone want-eth to play a board game? (A knight comes up and stabs him in the chest, as it cuts to show Red carrying Beef Jerky bags.) Red: I got all I need right here. Blue: Dude! You only brought jerky? Red: T'yah! You is what you numb, so if I only numb through, I'm-a be one big ass muscle. Science bitch! Blue: But, I-I told you to bring a samurai sword or something! What if wild animals show up and break my stuff?! Red: Nothin's gonna happen. You must be eatin' cats 'cuz your bein' a pussy! (Red's last word pussy is echoed through the forest, as it cuts to Sasquatch in his cave drawing a graph of him dancing with girls. He hears Red, turns around angrily, and roars as it cuts back to Blue in his tent.) Blue: (sighs) Alright, let's see which one of my favorite characters is gonna be horribly slaughtered. Better hydrate cuz the tears are gonna flow! (Blue drinks his water, but spits it out after he hears noises) Blue: What was that?! Voice from phone: Me lord, I've broken the kicky's back, should I kick dirt in his eyes? Second voice from phone: Until it is blind! (A shadow of Sasquatch approaches the tent.) Blue: Phew, must have just been the show. (Sasquatch roars outside. Blue screams, runs outside the tent as Sasquatch grabs him by his shoulders) Blue: AN ADOMINABLE SASQUATCH! RED! HELP! (An unknown object approaches from the tree.) Blue: Oh no, not another one! (The object is revealed to be Red, who now has a very musculine body.) Red: You know what they say about a man in a big foot. (deep voice) He's a dick. (Sasquatch growls at Red, as Red prepares to fight him. Red first kicks Sasquatch, then they both punch Blue. Red does a barrel roll over Sasquatch, as it then shows them with butterfly wings as Blue is shown sucking his thumb. Red does an upper punch, but Sasquatch grabs his hand, and throws Red over the mountains. He turns to Blue.) Blue: No! Please mr. hairy man! Don't hurt me! (Sasquatch runs into Blue's tent) Blue: Wait wait! N-N-Not my stuff! Break me instead! (A TV is thrown at Blue, as the episode ends) Trivia *This is the second time Red and Blue went camping. The first time was in Camp Anarchy. Running Gags Episode Ending normal letter I's, the Dick Figures logo shakes, and shows the last part of the original DF ending logo. Red Floating While he says "Science bitch!". Auto-Tune Usage None. Gallery Camp Fight 1.png Camp Fight 2.png Camp Fight 3.png Camp Fight 4.png Camp Fight 5.png Camp Fight 6.png Camp Fight 7.png Camp Fight 8.png Camp Fight 9.png Camp Fight 10.png Camp Fight 11.png Camp Fight 12.png Camp Fight 13.png Camp Fight 14.png Camp Fight 15.png Camp Fight 16.png Camp Fight 17.png Camp Fight 18.png Camp Fight 19.png Camp Fight 20.png Camp Fight 21.png Camp Fight 22.png Camp Fight 23.png Camp Fight 24.png Category:Episodes Category:Short episodes Category:Season 6